Naruto is doing what!
by Shanin Hyuuga
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a Naruto and a Hinata. They were dating and they lived happily ever after... Or so she thought...


**Heey! Everybody! Guess what? I made a challenge with Wilma Uzumaki and Danouk! We had to write a NarutoXHinata fanfic, with the sentence: "I'm going to jump you." And the items: a lollypop, a duck and a tutu. And well… this is it! Hope you like it!  
P.S. …did I wish I though, Naruto own don't I (It's backwards XD)  
**

* * *

**Naruto is doing what?**

I think Naruto is avoiding me… He's spending less and less time with me.

Here I am, sitting at the pond in the park, waiting for Naruto to show up for out date. We were going on a picnic but apparently Naruto forgot… or maybe he's cheating on me. No, Hinata, you mustn't think like that!

But anyway, you heard it right; we're going on a date! We've been dating for two months now and I wasn't even the first one to confess my feelings! It's started a morning when Naruto came to me, asking if I wanted to go on a date with him. It was strange seeing Naruto so nervous, he probably thought I was going to reject him, but why would I? The guy who I love since academy days asked me out on a date. I couldn't describe in words how happy I felt! Later that day, Naruto came to pick me up for dinner. Of course it was at Ichiraku, but not many people know that I'm also ramen-addicted. After that we went for a walk and ended up on top of the Hokage monument, where we watched the sunset together. It was so romantic! And when the sun was set and we were about to leave, Naruto went down on one knee and asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I fainted right there, but I screamed "YES!" as soon as I regained consciousness. And then we shared our first kiss…

I was so lost in my own world that I didn't notice a duck, which was eating our lunch.

"I'm going to jump you…~!"

Huh? That was Naruto's voice, but where is he?

Suddenly I felt a weight upon me and it started to tickle me. I started laughing and flailing, trying to get the weight off of me. A pair of lips landed upon mine and I felt the butterflies in my stomach starting to flutter.

"You're late." I panted when we parted.

"I know, I'm sorry but I was busy and I forgot how late it was."

We lay peacefully on the grass, he on top of me, when a gentle breeze passed over us.

Naruto noticed something on my left and said smiling: "Are you cheating on me with a duck?"

"Huh?" I followed his gaze and saw a duck eating the lunch I worked so hard for to make. "NOOOO!" I screamed so hard, it startled the duck and it flew away. I reached for the basket and looked in it. The duck ate everything, even the lollypops I put in it! I started to fake cry for the lost food. Rest in peace.

Naruto came over to me and started to comfort me. "Ichiraku again?" He asked with a grin.

I nodded. For some reason all our dates end up at Naruto's favourite ramen bar.

* * *

I can't believe it! Here I am at Ichiraku and Naruto just left me with the bill! He said he 'remembered he had to go somewhere' and then he left. No 'I love you' or 'I'll see you tomorrow', not even a 'bye'. He just up and left. Normally I wouldn't make such a big deal out of it, but the same happened on our last few dates too… It's getting suspicious… Maybe I was right and he is cheating on me. He could have just told me he didn't like me anymore.

I tried to ignore the hot tears in my eyes and the growing lump in my throat. I quickly paid the bill and left before someone saw I was going to cry. Maybe a walk around town would calm my thoughts.

* * *

"Lady Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Hm…"

"Is it Naruto?"

"… Hm…"

"What happened this time?" My inner-Hinata chuckled a bit; Neji was more like a brother to me than a cousin. I told him what had happened and Neji reacted like I expected.

"That bastard! Why didn't you do something?"

"I-I didn't want to put my nose somewhere it doesn't belong…" I answered with a stutter. I always stutter when I'm either nervous, scared of excited.

"Hinata, you are his girlfriend," I blushed; I still do when I think about that, "you have the right to know where he is and what he is doing. If I were you I-"

"Said 'no' when he asked you to be his girlfriend?" I finished.

"Well… yes, that too. But let's say I was in your situation. I would have demanded to know where he was going."

"B-but I'm not like that."

"Hinata, do you want to lose him now that you finally found him?"

"No! Everything but that!"

"Then," he started to push me towards the door, "go out there, go find him and ask why he is doing this to you." And with those words he pushed me out the door.

I ran passed the guard and through the gate, I wanted to get to my boyfriend as soon as possible.

* * *

Just knock on the door and ask him what he is doing… Easier said than done. Alright, here goes nothing!

*knock* *knock* "Naruto? Are you in there?"

I heard some noise and some clasic music in there and a voice which said surprised: "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you. Are you alright? Can I come in?" 'Why is Naruto listening to classic music?' I thought.

"Yes, I mean NO! Wait a minute!"

"No, Naruto, you've kept me waiting long enough!" I grabbed the spare key, which Naruto gave me, out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I opened it while I heard Naruto scream: "NO! HINATA! STOP! DON'T LOOK!"

What I saw next was unbelievable! Something I thought I'd never see in my life! Something I didn't expect AT ALL!

Naruto was standing in the middle of the room in a stance which screamed he was running towards the door. And he was wearing… a… tutu!

**The end**

* * *

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes. English is my second language.**

**P.S. Just for the people who don't get it... Naruto is wearing a tutu because he is dancing ballet, but he didn't say anything to Hinata because he thought she would think it was stupid. **

**Please tell me what you think about it? .**

**Shanin-chan X3**


End file.
